


Domesticity

by lachoy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachoy/pseuds/lachoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not domestic bliss, but it's close enough for them. The domestic meme featuring Lithuania and Poland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domesticity

**Who is the Big Spoon/Little Spoon?**

Poland always pulls on him when they go to bed. Grabbing and yanking his arms to hold him and sometimes Lithuania wants to tell him to stop doing it. He doesn’t have to pull him if he wants to be held and it’s a little irritating. Can’t he just ask like a normal person would?

And then one night Poland doesn’t pull and Lithuania stares at his back, confused. For an agonizing minute Lithuania tries to remember what he had done all day while Poland doesn’t say a word or move an inch. Lithuania moves to wrap an arm around Poland and when Poland smiles, murmuring a good-night. There are far more worse things than wanting to be held, Lithuania decides.

**What is their favorite non-sexual activity?**

“Whoa, Liet! Look at that explosion! Isn’t that cool?”

“Blowing up so many cars in a garage would cost a lot of money for people.”

Poland frowns, giving Lithuania the flattest look he can muster. “Can you stop being a buzz kill or is it some incurable disorder? It’s a movie. Chill.”

**Who uses all the hot water in the morning?**

Lithuania screams as the cold water hits him and he jumps out, gasping and shivering as he wraps a towel around himself. Poland’s head pokes in quickly.

“So uh, I used up all the hot water. Sorry.”

Poland's gone before Lithuania can even think to yell.

**What they order from take-out?**

“But I thought this was your favorite?”

Lithuania shakes his head. “Sorry. It isn’t.”

Poland frowns and looks down at the ground, wondering how he managed to order Lithuania’s least favorite meal. It’s been years and a thousand messed up orders throughout them. He wanted to do something nice after Lithuania had a long day at the office because Lithuania would smile and wouldn’t get so irritated when Poland didn’t do dishes for weeks.

“It’s okay, Po. Thank you for the thought.” And his voice sounds sincere.

“Just tell me one last time?”

And when Lithuania tells him, Poland repeats it to himself for at least half an hour before promptly forgetting an hour later.

**What is the most trivial thing they fight over?**

“You’re not getting that stain out.”

“I think I know a little more about stain removal than you do, Poland.”

“And I totally know clothes more than you and I know that fabric is a pain to get anything out of. Plus wax is already hard enough to take care of.”

“I can get grass stains out and I can do this.”

“No, you can’t.”

“Yes, I can.”

“Nope!”

“Just--just go and let me do this!”

The next day the house is filled with Poland’s laughter.

**Who does most of the cleaning?**

It’s a surprise to see how nice the place still looks when Lithuania comes back from his business trip with his boss. After the kiss hello and I missed yous, Poland flops on the couch.

“The dish washer broke by the way. There’s paper plates in the kitchen. You don't have to do the dishes tonight! You can do them tomorrow since you just came home and junk.”

Lithuania sighs and wonders what he was really expecting.

**What has a season pass in their DVR / Who controls the netflix queue?**

Lithuania has fallen asleep and Poland doesn’t bother to wake him up. He doesn’t really want to hear Lithuania talk about how a police officer would never get away with something like that or how that isn’t how a stab wound works. Poland just gets a blanket, drapes it across the sleeping nation, and watches the drama unfold on the tv.

**Who calls up the super/landlord when the heat’s not working?**

“You think Estonia can fix it?”

Lithuania shakes his head and for the seventh time says they need to have someone come over before Poland suggests yet another acquaintance that may be able to fix their heat.

“I saw Hungary fix a leak once...”

**Who steals the blankets?**

“You probably just moved all the blankets on me!”

“I have not moved the blankets onto you for almost 700 years, Poland.”

**Who leaves their stuff around?**

“Wow, Liet. You really need to watch where you're going.”

Lithuania's face is planted firmly to the ground and he wonders how it's his fault when it was Poland's shoes strewn carelessly all across the floor.

“Hey, are you getting up at all this century?”

**Who remembers to buy the milk?**

“Liet, we need milk.”

Lithuania is looking over his shopping list, distracted as he goes over his list for the tenth time. “No, we don’t. We have a whole gallon left.”

“We did, but then I drank it all this morning.”

Lithuania looks up from his list and Poland is already walking off to get more snacks, not giving Lithuania an explanation about how he was able to drink so much milk in less than an hour.

**Who remembers anniversaries?**

Poland runs down the stairs that morning and without warning, runs to Lithuania and hugs him excitedly. Even without the warning, Lithuania isn’t surprised and simply holds the other tight.

“Happy July 1st to you too, Poland.”

 


End file.
